


Guardian

by tricolorcat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: AOT Week, Afterlife, Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Demons, Angel/Demon Relationship, Angels, Angels vs. Demons, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anti-Hero, Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Murder, Attempted Sexual Assault, Character Death, Cheating, Death, Demons, Devils, Drug Use, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fallen Angels, Fantasy, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Guardian Angels, Hero Complex, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Killing, Love, Love/Hate, Male-Female Friendship, Murder, Panic Attacks, Recreational Drug Use, Romance, Sexual Content, Smoking, Smut, Temporary Character Death, Underworld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:16:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29800743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tricolorcat/pseuds/tricolorcat
Summary: 𝙚𝙧𝙚𝙣 𝙭 𝙧𝙚𝙖𝙙𝙚𝙧⋰˚⋰˚𝙢𝙤𝙙𝙚𝙧𝙣 𝙖𝙪┊“Me? I’m your guardian angel sweetheart.” His green eyes pierced into mine.“You’re not my guardian angel...you make me feel so scared.”He smirked, “Well I never said I’m a good one.”࿐Who ever said guardian angels had to be good?They have tattoos, piercings, and smoke.Well this angel does at least...┊
Relationships: Eren Yeager & Reader, Eren Yeager/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Eren Yeager x Reader**   
>  _Modern au_
> 
> •┈୨♡୧┈•
> 
> Listen and get lost in the story!  
> https://soundcloud.app.goo.gl/anNoZYxPAxQdUdnY8
> 
> •┈୨♡୧┈•
> 
> 𝙙𝙞𝙨𝙘𝙡𝙖𝙞𝙢𝙚𝙧:  
>  _I do not own any attack on Titan characters and all credit belongs to Hajime Isayama. There is some play on the plot of AOT but the plot of this story solely comes from me._
> 
> •┈୨♡୧┈•
> 
> _names, people, places, and events mentioned that have any relevance in real life are purely coincidental. This book is a work of fiction._
> 
> •┈୨♡୧┈•
> 
> 𓊆started: march 1, 2021𓊇  
> 𓊆status: ongoing𓊇

ᨒ

I threw my body back against the rough surface of the roof. My body was shaking but was it from the adrenaline? The cool breeze? The side effects of my heart being squeezed to death? My eyes fixated on the moon. The moon never lets anything outshine her. Not even the jealous clouds that often try to overtake her and steal her spot, but she shines through even them. I could feel the urge to look at the photo again rising and I was slowly succumbing to the urge. I pull my phone out and shakily hold it above me. 

I reread the text as if it was my first time reading it. Trying to accept that this is what these last two years all boiled down to-and it hurt.

 **Sasha🤤**  
_You deserve to know y/n...  
_ **attachment: 1 image  
** _I'm so sorry. I'm always here for you._

My stomach churned and it felt like I was going to throw up. There he was, with some leggy burnette wrapped around him. Their lips tightly pressed together as if it were the last kiss either of them would take. His hair was tousled as if she had run her fingers through it as I had done before many times. His cheeks held that familiar cute tint of red it would get when he was bashful, overjoyed, embarrassed. His arms circled around her thin waist as if to pull her closer than she was already. But, the finishing touch was the jacket she was wearing, that I bought him for his birthday a week ago. 

It was as if the camera had caught them in the perfect moment. A pair of lovers caught in a spontaneous tryst while I was left alone at home hoping his 'birthday dinner with family.' was going well.  


I shake my head aggressively, as if to shake the thoughts out of my head-but to no avail. Is this really what I meant to him? Just a game to be played? I must truly be so naïve. I felt the tears roll out the corner of my eyes and fall into my hair. Crying is a nose bleed of the heart, and for some odd reason, no matter how much pressure I could applied to mine, _the bleeding wouldn't stop._

My thoughts keep bouncing around but even through my blurry eyesight and whirlwind of thoughts, the moon still shone its way into my head. I'd do anything to be the moon-beautiful, pure, important. 

The first time I met Floch it was my sophomore year of high school. He was a senior and I was such a timid and closed-off person. Scared to build relationships, especially with men. They can always leave at their convenience without a word, not even a goodbye. Instead leaving you with endless questions like 'Was it my fault? Is it something I did? I was his daughter, why didn't he love me like he was supposed to?' 

When I had my first encounter with Floch it was purely coincidental. I had been walking between classes when I was knocked into him, spilling my coffee all over the both of us. Of course I knew who he was, as he was one of the well known troublemakers and class clowns in the senior class. I bent over to pick up the cup apologizing profusely, not able to look him in the eyes. He laughed bashfully, insisted it was okay, that I had actually saved him from a math test he was on his way to take and ultimately fail. When I had finally looked up to his face, it was bright red and I was unable to contain the attraction I had to him. It was odd, almost as if it was love at first sight. 

He offered his jacket to me as the coffee had soaked through my white shirt and was then clinging to my body. From there, it was history. He offered his phone number to me right then and wanted to take me out to dinner to make up for the collision, even though I had caused it. One dinner turned into many. One hug had turned to hours long cuddles. One accidental kiss turned to dozens of purposeful ones. 

That was two years ago and-I thought- we were happy. I thought everything was going amazing. I was still unbelievably attracted to him, still seemed to always want my hands on him. I missed him when he wasn't around, when I was wrapped around him, and he was the same way. No matter where we were, who we were with, our bodies were in some way connected. Constantly in love.

But I guess that's just what I thought. He wasn't answering his phone and refused to respond to any of my texts, so what does that mean? Is he lying in bed with her in my spot as I lay by myself on my own roof? As my feelings of love started to dissipate and be swept into the air like dust it didn't take long for me to turn angry about it. 

"Damn it!" I screamed into the air. I needed to do something, anything. I needed to hurt him like he hurt me. I wanted to show him that I wouldn't be the only one walking away hurting from this. I opened my phone again and opened up the contacts app, searching for his name. I tried to plan out what I'd say to him. Be mean to him, I encouraged myself. He broke your heart, it's time to break his. Do it. With shaky fingers I pressed his name and it began to dial his number. I took a deep breath and then I heard that charming, familiar voice in my ear. My eyes watered up again, the tears collecting in my eyelashes. I shook my head, revving myself up for what I needed to say. 

__

_"Hey, it's Floch! What's up? Leave your name and I'll call you back."_ It was as if I could hear his smile through the phone. 

With a sinking heart I heard the beep, and my voice shook as I began to speak. "You know, you could have been a little more discreet. Seriously, fuck you." My speech came across raspy and breathless. "Even I could have done better than that. I will do better than that. I'm done with you Floch. Thanks for wasting two years of my life and tricking me into believing something that was too good to be true. Have a good fucking life, Forster." 

After I hung up I immediately regretted the message and wished I could go back and delete it. Tears streamed down my face as I stood up, nearly stumbling off the roof and falling painfully to my knees, I crawled to the edge. I was fully aware of the fact that I looked pathetic, like a kicked puppy. But I didn't care, I'd just gotten my heart broken by the one person who promised never to break it. 

I carefully lowered myself down to my porch, my arms nearly giving out. I had used all my energy to cry and now I was physically and mentally drained. 

I felt like I was floating, like nothing and everything hurt all at once. It made me feel everything twice as much. It made the tears flow harder and the sobs grow louder until my eyes burned because I had nothing left to cry. My bitterness enveloped me like a blanket, refusing to let me go. It swallowed me up, ate me, drowned me in feelings that I didn't want to feel, that I never thought I'd feel.

Floch knew how bad my trust issues were. He knew I'd gotten my heart broken and I was terrified to get it broken again. I'd put up the strongest fucking walls and shielded myself as best I could until he came along and knocked them down like thing pieces of paper. He made me feel safe and made me believe that it was okay to open up and be vulnerable. 

But if he loved me even half as much as he said he did, why would he do this? Why would he shatter me into a million pieces like a porcelain doll?

I don't know, and I don't want to. I drug myself to my room and collapsed into my bed, not bothering to change out of my clothes from the day. I hope I wake up tomorrow and this was all some sick nightmare. Before I knew it, the darkness swallowed me up. 

ᨒ

_??? POV_

_I stood there, taking one last inhale of my cigarette before tossing it on the ground, and stepping on it. I watched as she crawled off her roof like an injured puppy and into her house. I waited till I saw the light in her room shut off before I started to walk away. I hope she locked her doors or else I'll get in trouble if anyone breaks in._

_Not that I care about her, but I'd really hate to face the repercussions if anything were to happen. Fuck, this is stupid. I turn back around and head towards her house, jumping over the fence and sneaking my way to her back porch. I reach my hand for the door handle and twist it. It won't budge. Good. At least she isn't a complete idiot. Back over the fence and making my way down her street I grow agitated._

_Why did I have to get stuck with you?_


	2. 𝐢𝐢. 𝐭𝐫𝐚𝐠𝐢𝐜 𝐥𝐨𝐯𝐞 𝐬𝐭𝐨𝐫𝐲

𓈈 𓈈 𓈈

I woke up to heavy knocking on my front door and the constant ringing of my phone in my ear.

"I'm coming I'm coming! Chill out!" I drug my body out of my warm precious bed feeling lifeless. A soulless machine. I opened my door and was flash-banged with the sun.

"OW FUCK!" My hands flew to my eyes and I hunched over. 

"Y/N L/N! You should be ashamed of yourself with a mouth like that." I felt her step into the house, "I definitely did not raise you that way." she huffed.

"Yes mom, I'm sorry." I sighed. 

"Jesus, it looks depressing in here, you have all the blinds shut why don't you open some. It's nearly 4pm are you just now waking up?"  
I shut the door and walked over to the couch, plopping my dead body on it as she made a busybody out of herself by opening all of my windows and lifting the blinds.  
I rested my arm over my eyes, burrowing my nose in the bend of my elbow. "Yes mom, I'm just now waking up. Unfortunately, you woke me up from one hell of a dream, I was about to get it on with some guy," I looked at her searching for her reaction.

"That's disgusting why would you tell your mother that. I don't want to hear about you teenagers and your _wet dreams_." She pulled a tight face and l couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm kidding mom, I didn't dream at all. You don't have to act all 'holier than thou' though, you were a teenager once too. I'm sure you've had a dream or two there." I stood and walked over to her in the kitchen.

"Well now that you mention it, there was this one time-" 

I cut her off real quick, "Do not." 

She laughed and continued to do pointless tasks around the house. "Exactly."

"That does make me wonder, how is Floch? I haven't seen that boy in ages." 

My body froze. I forgot about that. I wanted to forget about that. Did it actually happen? Am I sure it wasn't just some bad dream? "Y-yeah he's good, I haven't seen him in a while either. He's been busy with college and uh, family stuff lately." 

_"Family stuff."_ Unless Floch is into some weird incest shit, I don't think that girl was in any way related to him and I don't think he was actually at a family dinner last night. What a deceiving little bitch. It was so easy did him to lie right to my face too.

"Awe well, next time he comes around come over for dinner. I miss having you around...has that angel of yours come around yet?" 

I found myself waltzing over to the small nook in my house lined with shelves of books that filled my walls. "No, not yet, I guess they haven't decided when to just pop in as they please." My fingers dragged over the spines of countless books. Every person you know or pass on the street, we all share one thing in common- we all have a guardian angel. When they show up depends on what people call "divine timing". You could be as young as eight or on your death bed by the time they decide to appear. They show up and are basically your guide and protector throughout your journey through life, but only when divine timing allows. There are rules they must follow that are unknown amongst us humans. Rules us humans can't begin to understand. Which is why some humans reject their angels out of fear of the unknown. There's also the fact that some angels have been known to turn on their humans, either driving them to the edge or straight up killing them. Angels that commit those heinous acts of betrayal are declared fallen angels and disappear from society. We aren't quite sure where they go, but they are never seen or heard from again.  
Most angels are good though, and are happy to make friends with you and your friend group. We can all see the angels of course, but since they blend in with us humans we can't just randomly point an angel out on the street. 

Anyway, I haven't seen or heard from mine yet and it really feel like I could use them right now. 

Some of the books had started to collect dust whereas you could tell which ones were more recently picked up. I skipped my fingers over them before deciding on a classic, _Romeo and Juliet_. A tragic love story almost feels comedic in this situation. 

I love reading. It allows you to cry over someone else's sadness and happiness when you can't identify your own. I'd like to think it's similar to acting, throwing yourself into this unknown universe as a new person and getting to experience their story. It's beautiful, isn't it? The way words on a page can move you, inspire you, even break you. The beauty a sentence can hold; but in an instant it can disappear as if it never existed. 

I sit down in the old brown leather chair at my desk. It was littered with papers. A disorganized mess of poetry, failed book ideas, prompts. I brought my legs close to my chest and opened up the fragile book -it could easily been one of my oldest books I own. The pages were crisp and I began to throw myself into the catastrophic tale of two naïve star crossed lovers. It began to grow dark and my mother continued to hammer away at cleaning my house. It was clean, but only clean when talking about my standards.  
Mom doesn't think the way I clean is efficient enough. So she comes over unannounced every other weekend to scold me for not taking care of the place. Cleaning for her is therapeutic -her happy place- so I stay out of the way when she's in the zone. Nearly done with the book, I hear her weary footsteps approach and she plops down in the chair across the room. 

"Are you content?" I looked at her over the top of my book. 

"Very much so, I don't know what you'd do without me, I'm a blessing." She sighed. I let out a chuckle and moved my eyes back to the pages.

"You know," I hear her speak up, "you should really look into colleges. You're running out of time."

_Not this again._

I close the book and set it on the desk, "You know I have all the time in the world to enroll. Besides we've had this talk numerous times and it's ends up the same way everytime. So just drop it mom."

"No I'm really serious. I'll even help you enroll. The community college isn't that far nor expensive. It's a good op-"

I felt the patience in me being chipped away. "Mom, do not do this." I got up from my chair and made my way to my room, her trailing not far behind me still nagging. 

Just block it out it's easy. I start to change out of yesterday's clothes, pulling the black skirt over my hips and white tank top over my head, I just have to keep reminding myself to zone her out. Socks, Docs, jacket. I know ultimately I'm going to fail at zoning her out and I need to be ready to leave before I blow up on her. I need to get groceries anyway. Mascara, lip gloss, eyeliner. She's like a bee buzzing away in my ear and the pot now boiling over. 

"Can you just stop! God, you're so annoying with the constant nagging about school, life, anything under the sun! I'm not you and I'm not dad, you need to move on!" I slammed the hair brush on the table. I ripped my phone off the charger and made a dash towards the door. I slammed it shut behind me leaving behind my wallet, keys and most importantly an umbrella. I can't go back in now that'd just be awkward. Fuck it. No matter the rain, I'll just keep walking and let my feet take me wherever they please. Grocery shopping was now out of the question now that I left my purse and wallet back at the house. I don't even care if I get sick. I didn't realize I was crying until I felt the sting in my eyes and the taste of the salty mixture of rain and tears fall onto my lips. I feel so guilty, bringing up dad was such a low blow. She was just trying to help. I grip my phone that is now buzzing in my pocket. If it's her I don't even want to see the caller ID. My phone stopped buzzing and I felt a ping ring from it. I pull my phone out, lighting up with a notification it illuminates my face. 

** Mom💜 **  
_11:53pm  
I'm going home now, I locked your door for you. I love you._

I shouldn't have exploded on her. I felt like a twisting knot in my stomach. A mixture of disappointment, remorse and guilt bubbled and bounced around my body. It made me feel sick with myself.

** You **  
_I love you too. I'm really sorry I exploded like that. I'm working on it. Drive safe momma._

I put my phone into my pocket and hear a loud, rhythmic boom coming from what sounds to be a block or two away. I guess I'll go check it out. The rain continued to come down but now in more drizzle. Unfortunately the drizzle came too late and my hair had stuck flat to the top of my head and clung to the sides of my face. My fingers had grown cold and numb and my nose was red from the crying. I turn the corner and see people bustling in and out of a tall building with LEDs escaping out any and all opening. Ah, a bar and club. That definitely works and seems to fit perfectly in my favor, considering I keep both my ID's in my phone case; fake and real. And, the brown jacket I'm wear is dark enough it wouldn't draw too much attention to me. To top it all off, it appears as though the rain may also accompany me if my fake gets found out. After all, I'm just some poor young woman all by herself trying to escape the rain and cold. Plus, once I get in I can just flirt to get free drinks, it's easy. I hop in the line and make my way up to the front, my fake ID gripped in my hand. I've got this shit memorized front and back. 

Name: Krista Lenz  
DOB: 10/03/1998  
Address: 3736 Liberty Avenue

"Hey! Step up it's your turn!" The bouncer called to me. I had completely zoned out. 

"Oh my bad, I'm sorry." I giggled and handed him my ID. Shaking from my now rain drenched clothes I smile and my eyes don't leave him, even when he looks back and forth between me and my ID. UgH. 

"You're 22?" He asked suspiciously.

"Yes sir. 1998." I smile a little too hard and I wonder if I look creepy now. I'll just look around for a second or something, it looks like I'm trying to burn holes into the man with my mind. 

"Hmm, you look like you walked here. No car?"

"No sir, my friend and I got into an argument so she kicked me out the car even though it was raining."

Oh my god, please just accept my sob story and give me pity. He hands my ID back to me and steps to the side. 

"Go ahead kid. And go dry off."

"Thank you sir! I will!"

As soon as I past the door threshold my innocent smile turned into a devilish grin as the smoke and A/C blew against me and into my face. Goosebumps spread across my skin, but woke me up, giving me just a taste of the rush I was about to throw myself into. I squeeze my way past sweaty bodies pressed against on another. Travis Scott's _Goosebumps_ blasted over the booming speakers, every syllable shaking me all the way down to my core and rattling my bones. I make my way to the bathroom that's busting at the seams with girls going in and out. The music goes muffled but I can hear the bass shaking the building. I look in the mirror that was just a piece of reflective metal covered in lipstick kisses and to my surprise I don't look completely like a raccoon. My eyeliner stayed in placed and my mascara only smudged a little. I grab some paper towels and rub the water off my face and body. I grab my hair and ring out whatever rain I had soaking my head. I should really thank whatever god there is that my Doc Martens protected my socks from getting wet. I would quite simply just shrivel up and die if I had to walk around with soggy feet. I make my way back to the door to get back into the main floor. 

I need a drink. After everything that has happened in the last 24 hours, I think I should reward myself by getting completely shit-faced. The only problem is that since I forgot my wallet I'm gonna have to work for it. How annoying. I scan the dimly lit room looking for my prey I was going to leach onto. The air smelled like a mixture of weed and vape smoke; what a combo. I head towards the bar area still searching. I face plant into someone and pulled back rubbing my forehead. I look up at the guy only to discover he is _tall , handsome , and staring right back at me._

𓈈 𓈈 𓈈

_authors note: i hope you guys are enjoying the story so far! the next chapter holds what you guys have been looking forward to! it's got a good amount of action too ;3_  
thanks for reading!!  
Calico <3 


	3. 𝐢𝐢𝐢. 𝐧𝐢𝐜𝐞 𝐠𝐮𝐲𝐬

I could feel myself melt under those bright green eyes. He had a sucker in his mouth, playing around with it with his tongue. He smells so good but also had a lingering trace of weed. I should really say something, especially since he apparently has no intention of speaking first. 

"Uh, sorry, excuse me." I rush past him making a beeline for the bar. What a weirdo, was he just going to stare at me? He was handsome though, and if I wanted to get with someone I know would Floch feel jealous and inferior to, it'd be that guy. Unfortunately, he was either rude or didn't know how to talk to girls. I rest arms on top of the bar, maybe if I just act cute some guy will make his way over here. Before I knew it, I felt a presence approach and stand right next to me. 

"Hey there." He shouted over the music.

_Bingo._

I gave him a sweet smile, flipped my hair and turned in his direction, "Hey there stranger!"

He mimicked me, turning his body to mine. "What's a lady like you doing here by yourself tonight?"

"Ah, well it was a rough day, I was hoping coming here would pick my mood up considerably." I ruffle my fingers through my damp hair. 

"Well maybe I can help make your mood better." 

I gave a fake amused smile, "Oh really? Well, you have me intrigued so now you have to share. I rest my face on my palm and stare at him.

He turns towards the bartender, pausing to look at me, "Pick your poison pretty stranger."

_That was too easy._

"Straight liquor, your choice." I giggled.

𐂲𐂲𐂲 

**cw//attempted sexual assault**

Shot after shot after shot. I could feel my face and body get warm. The mans buddies came over and joined. We were all laughing and screaming over the music. This is exactly what I needed. It felt like I was on cloud nine. My head never felt so light. We all made our way to the dance floor, the LEDS giving my brain the most satisfying light show. I gave my body to the beat of the music. That was until I felt a hand creep around my waist. I pushed it away and continued to dance. Until I felt it make its comeback. I shoved it away even harder. I rolled my eyes back to the front of my head to gain clarity of the situation and at the same time I felt those nasty arms wrap around my body and pull me in. 

"Knock it off!" I whip my head around and it was the guy who was buying me drinks.

"Why? We are friends! Just let loose!"

"I don't want you touching all over me!" I didn't give you permission to do that!" 

"Oh come on, don't be a tease!" He shouted over the music;getting closer to my face. 

Ew, his breath smelt like dog water.

"Seriously, I'm leaving!" I turn my body around and start walking away. I felt a tight grip on my wrist and my body stumbled back. 

"Are you seriously going to leave after I bought you all those drinks? You better pay me back right now if you aren't gonna dance with me!" He screamed in my face.

"I don't even have my wallet. Plus, I never asked you to buy me drinks!"

"You can always pay me back some other way. I did a really nice thing for you babe." A drunken smile spilt over his face, and he pulled me closer. 

"You should really stop expecting to receive something from women just because you did something 'nice'! You're not a nice guy, you're just a manipulative asshole." I screamed at him as I desperately tried to scratch his tight grip off of my wrist but to no avail. My stomach turned to knots and I got nervous.

And that's when I punched him. Square in the face. My shock was clearly written all over my face. The man was just as stunned. 

"You fucking bitch!" And that's when he punched me right back. I fell back -hard-  
and the wind was knocked out of me. The guy made his way over to me and got on top, landing another punch, but I dodged the one after that. 

"Hey!" I screamed. How is no one seeing this happen right now? I desperately look around and notice everyone has their back turned on us. He slaps his hand over my mouth and I bite him. He pulls his hand back and I spit in his face.

"You're like a goddamn dog! You've seriously pissed me off now!" He raised his hand above me and I shut my eyes bracing for impact. But the impact never came, and instead I felt his weight lifted off of me. I open my eyes to see the tall guy I ran into earlier holding the man by the collar and landed the nastiest punch right on his equally nasty face. The man dropped to the ground and the green-eyes guy stood over him continuing to land punches- until the guys two friends noticed and ran to pull him off their friend. Dumb and dumber swung punches at the tall man only landing a few before they were ultimately knocked out. Some people had noticed and ran away screaming, more than likely to grab security. I try to crawl away into the crowd but I fall onto my face. It wasn't the fact that he punched me a few times, but the fall to the ground that messed with my sight orientation. I felt an arm wrap around my torso lifting me up from the ground. The man drops me on my feet and grabs my wrist, dragging me through the crowd filled with ignorant bliss. I hear the creak of a metal door open and the cold smacks me in the face, intensifying the headache I now have. I move my hair out of the way and my eyes widen. 

_Well if it isn't him._


	4. 𝐢𝐯. 𝐛𝐚𝐧𝐝𝐚𝐢𝐝𝐬

( ̲̅:̲̅:̲̅:̲̅[̲̅ ̲̅]̲̅:̲̅:̲̅:̲̅ )

"Who the hell are you?" I ripped his hand away from my wrist, shoving his arm away from me. 

"Me? I'm your guardian angel." He took the sucker he had been working on for a bit out of his mouth and looked at it. 

"Haha, that's funny, you're not my guardian, that's a joke." I rolled my eyes.

He shifted his eyes to meet mine. His green-eyes piercing into my head like he was trying to read my thoughts. 

"But I am."

I really hope this is a joke.

"Then why do you make me feel so uneasy?" I huffed and crossed my arms, almost as if to protect myself. 

He brought his face down to mine. He placed the sucker back into his mouth, positioning it to the side and smirked,  
"I never said I was a good one."

He had pushed his face closer to mine so I pushed him away and turning on my heel walked in the other direction. 

I could hear the footsteps trailing behind me. Maybe if I walk faster I can lose this creep. I pulled my hood up and picked up my pace. With every step I took my cheeks grew increasingly red from the cool wind whipping against them. 

He was still behind me , I could tell by the heavy footsteps still in time with mine. I pick up my pace even more and turn a corner. 

_*step step step*_

***step step step***

I could feel the irritation growing in me. 

Just ignore him. It's easy. Pretend like he isn't even there. I can do that. 

_*step step step*_

***step step step***

No I can't.

I turn my body around and lock my eyes on him.

"CAN YOU JUST GO HOME AND STOP FOLLOWING ME!"

I clenched my hands up into my fists at my side.

"ONLY FREAKS FOLLOW GIRLS HOME!"

He just stood there with his hands in his pockets. Still sucking on that damn sucker. "Yeah, but only assholes let girls walk home alone at night."

I stomp up to him until I'm standing directly under his nose. I hate that I have to look up to him, it makes me feel so inferior. I rip the sucker from his mouth and throw it on the concrete. His face remained blank but his eyes were staring at the now shattered sucker. 

***sigh*** ,"Well, that's disappointing." 

I could feel my face get hot despite the cold hair. 

He reached into his coat pocket pulling out a pack of cigarettes. 

"You are letting this obnoxious joke go on for too long. Go home and leave me alone." 

_Silence._

His long battered up fingers grabbed a cigarette, putting it in between his lips and lit it up. I couldn't help but stare at him. Admiring the brown messy hair that framed his face, his sharp jawline and nose. It was too dark out the see his eyes again but I wish it wasn't...

"That's a shame, I was really trying to quit smoking." He exhaled the smoke, it dispersed quickly, dancing with the wind. 

I snap back to my senses. Are you serious? Did he hear anything I just said?

"Also, it wasn't a joke, I'm very much serious. So we should get home soon before we freeze to death and clean up that nasty cut on that pretty face of yours." 

He took another inhale of his cigarette.

"You aren't coming home with me, so go somewhere else."

The smoke he blew out swam right into my face this time. 

"Oh trust me I would, but by now those guys back there are probably awake already and looking for you to finish what you started. And as your loyal watch dog, I guess I can't let that happen." 

"I didn't start anything." I looked down at the ground. He did have a point. I wouldn't stand a chance against those guys if it came to it, and I also don't have anything to protect myself with. Plus they more than likely have a car, whereas I don't. I hate this, I don't want him to follow me home but I also don't want to run into those guys alone. 

I turned around and continued walking to the direction of my house. 

"Fine, let's go." 

( ̲̅:̲̅:̲̅:̲̅[̲̅ ̲̅]̲̅:̲̅:̲̅:̲̅ )

He didn't speak much, but as we arrived to my house I heard him throw his cigarette on the ground and stomp it out. 

"You aren't coming inside." I said, as I checked my mailbox. 

"Don't you think it'd be rude to not let me properly introduce myself? On top of that, what kind of guardian angel would I be if I don't at least walk you to your door?" He came closer to me. 

I pulled the mail out and started towards the door as he followed. I feel around my pockets looking for my keys before the dread fills me. I left them inside. And mom locked the door. I set the mail on the ground and start my way to the back. 

"What are you doing?" He questioned.

"Don't worry about it." I shot back. 

I find the tree that sits near my bedroom window and take the sleeves of my jacket to cover my palms. I can do this, once I get to that branch it'll be easy to open my window and just climb in. I do some prep jumps to hype myself up and put my foot on the trunk.

"Oh," he snickers, "you locked yourself out didn't you?" 

I groaned, "If you're just going to make fun of me instead of helping you can leave, stupid."

He smiled and shook his head, walking over and pushing me up to the first branch. 

"You better not look up my skirt or I'll seriously kill you!" My hair falls into my face obstructing my eyesight. 

"I think killing me would be a little bit difficult." 

I rolled my eyes and kept climbing. The rough tree bark scratched up my knees but it proved to be worth it in the end. I did it! I made it to the branch outside my window! A big smile crept up on my face as I started to reach for the window. 

***slide***

_What the hell._

My smile dropped as I saw my window open itself, and the handsome motherfucker stood in my room. We just stared at each other for a minute.

"W-what? How did you-" I stuttered in bewilderment.

He reached for my hand and pulled me through the window, face planting on my floor.

He shut the window and walked right past me, who was still face down on the ground. 

I brought my arms under me and brought myself to my knees. 

"How did you do that!" I demanded answers.

"Angels aren't bound by thin human walls. Anyway, where's your bathroom." He says with his hands in his pockets, making his way out my door.

I spring up and grab his sleeve. I'm sure I had a crazy look in my eyes, "So, you just let me climb like a damn monkey and for what? Amusement?" 

"I wanted to look up your skirt." I push his arm away and punch his back. Ow. I shake my hand off still following him. I'll punch this dude right in the face. 

"I'm kidding, I closed my eyes. Scouts honor." He found the bathroom and turning the light he brought his hands up and tangled them in his hair. 

"You better be serious for your own sake." I closed the lid on the toilet and sat down. 

"Do you have a first aid kit?" He turned on the water and started washing his hands aggressively.

"You idiot, that's not how you clean cuts." I shut off the sink, stood up and opened the mirror, pulling out the medkit. I rustle through its contents finally finding cleaning wipes, antibacterial ointment and bandaids. "Sit down." 

He sulks and sits on the toilet lid. I open up the cleaning wipes and stand in front of him, his legs spread out around me. 

"Come on give me your hand." I stick my hand out and he plops his on top. Being careful not to hurt him I start to wipe away the blood from his busted knuckles.   
"You would think angels don't get hurt, or like, they'd regenerate super fast." 

"Our body does heal itself, just not as fast as you would think. But not as slow as humans. It takes a few hours or days, depending on how bad the injury is." 

"Hm, I see. So you aren't that cool is what I'm understanding." I jeer at him. 

I place the bandaids on his knuckles, attempting to place them in a way they won't just slide off. I see him bend his neck to look at my face, almost begging me to look at him. I move my eyes to meet his. 

"What are you doing?" I put my hair behind my ear. 

"Just looking at you." 

"Gross, why?"

"Well if I'm stuck with you as your guardian angel I might as well remember what your face looks like." 

I hear a knock on the door, and both of our heads shoot up. 

I throw the bandaids into his lap and back out from between his legs. "You stay here and finish up. You're a grown man-angel not a baby." 

"Who could that be so late?" He perks up.

"I don't know, maybe my mom. Or some kidnapper. I guess we will find out." I walk towards the door skeptically. 

To be honest, I have no idea who it could be, or why they are at my door at 4am. In any case, if it's something bad I'll call for the angel casually sitting in my bathroom. Turning on the lamp sitting in the hallway and then the porch light I unlock the door. Standing in front of me is a breathless red head bracing himself in the door frame. 

"Y/N, I can explain."

_Oh, Floch._


End file.
